Abnormal Bearhavior
Note: This is a sequel to Teddiursa Grows Up! If you haven't read it, I recommend reading it before this. Preview Trailer/Sneek Peek Ursaring is hypnotized by a Hypno, and is hypnotized into attacking Kandalee, William, and Jacob, and eventually the rest of the gang. However, Tyranitar, Pikachu, Dedenne, Plusle and Minun all fall victim into the hypnotism as well.... Chapter 1 Everyone had let their Pokémon out to play and eat during a lunch break. Plusle, once again, was chasing Minun around, trying to hug him. "Plusle plu! Plusle!" "Minun mai! Mai!" "Groah" Kandalee returned Plusle to her Poké Ball. "Plusle, you need to stop! You're driving Minun, not to mention me, crazy." "Minun mai, minun." Then they heard a rustle from a bush. "Hyp." Kandalee screamed and ran off. "If that's what I think it is, don't look at it!" Ash checked the Pokedex. "Hypno, the Hypnosis Pokémon and the evolved form of Drowzee. It carries a pendulum-like device and performs hypnotic attacks." The Pokedex chimed. "I TOLD YOU!" Kandalee's face was red with fear. "That thing is evil!" Hypno walked up to Ursaring. "Guma?" "Oh no!" Ash gasped. "What?" William asked. "Its him!" Ash pointed to a big squid. Hypno nodded to Malamar. The Malamar flashed its lights and used Hypnosis. Kandalee shut her eyes. Jacob started to say something, but Kandalee said through her teeth, "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Pikachu, Dedenne and Ursaring are all hypnotized by Malamar. Plusle tried to zap Malamar with Thunderbolt, but she fell victim as well. Minun and Tyranitar was also hit and was hypnotized too, it accidently hypnotized Misty, Clemont, Serena, Jacob and Bonnie as well. "This is bad, our friends are getting hypnotized too!" William cried with panic. Kandalee looked purely frantic. "Idea: RUN!" Chapter 2 Ash, Brock, Kandalee, William were running for their lives. Ash and Brock stopped. "What is it, you two?" William asked. "You too, go, NOW! We'll try and slow Malamar and Hypno down." Ash said. "But Ash....?" William protested. Kandalee put a hand on Brock's shoulder. "I'm coming with you guys. My Fairy-types will be quite some help." "Kandalee, its too risky" William told her. "We have to run!" "Fine." Kandalee followed William, while Ash and Brock ran towards the Psychic Pokémon. As William and Kandalee escaped, Malamar used Hypnosis and both Ash and Brock were under its control too. Several hours later, William was checking Malamar on his Pokedex. "Malamar, the Overturning Pokémon, and the evolved form of Inkay. Possessing the strongest hypnotic powers of any Pokémon, Malamar can compel others to do anything it wants them to do." the Pokedex chirped. "Malamar is much worse than Hypno" Kandalee shivered in fear. "According to the Pokedex, Malamar is quad-weak to Bug type moves." William said to Kandalee. "Great." Kandalee was blinking several times in succession, trying to keep back the flood she knew was inevitable. "Leavanny, come on out!" William summoned out his Leavanny. As Kandalee scanned her Pokedex. "Leavanny, the Nurturing Pokémon, and the evolved form of Swadloon. When Leavanny finds a small Pokémon it makes clothing for it with its arm cutters, using leaves and sticky silk." "Explanation, please." "She's a Bug-type, and she knows X-Scissor, Leaf Blade, Protect, and Safeguard" William told her. "Thank God." Swirlix escaped from its Poké Ball. "Swirlix lix! Swirl! Swirlix!" "Mar!" "It's Malamar!" Malamar uses Hypnosis again. "Quick Leavanny, use Safeguard!" William commanded. Leavanny nodded and used her move, making a green forcefield, making Malamar's Hypnosis fail. It used Hypnosis on Swirlix, but.... "Swir lix" She yawned in boredom, appeared to be unaffected. "Mala?" Malamar gasped in horror. Angered, Malamar tried again, to no avail. Kandalee's smile covered her face. "Thats right! I totally forgot that Swirlix's ability is Sweet Veil" William realized. "Hypnosis wont affect Swirlix" "Leavanny, Attract!" Leavanny's Attract worked on Malamar indicating its a male. "X-Scissor, go!" William commanded. Leavanny hits Malamar's weak spot with X-Scissor, its hypnotic powers undid the spell, freeing everyone. The first thing Kandalee did was throw her arms around Jacob. "Ow. Can I keep my ribcage, please?" "Oh! Sorry." Ash and Brock were confused since they were freed from hypnotism. Bonnie and everyone else were the same reaction. "You tell it," Kandalee mouthed at William. "You were hypnotized by Malamar" William told them. Kandalee turned to Malamar and Hypno, and got angry. "No one hypnotizes my Pokémon or my friends and gets away with it," she said through her teeth. "Sylveon, go!" "Syl! Sylveon!" Sylveon used Ribbon Whip to throw them both into the air. "Lets combine our attacks together" William says. Everyone nods. "Leavanny, Energy Ball. Swampert do a Hydro Pump. Minun use Thunderbolt, Delphox use Flamethrower. Mandibuzz do a Dark Pulse, and Tyranitar use Stone Edge." William commanded his Pokemon. "Swirlix, use Fairy Wind, Sylveon Moonblast, Plusle, use Helping Hand with Minun, Ursaring, use Shadow Claw, Clefable use Metronome, and Wigglytuff, use Hyper Voice." "Pikachu, Electro Ball. Greninja, Water Shuriken. Hawlucha, Flying Press. Talonflame, Brave Bird. Noivern, Boomburst. And Goodra, Dragon Pulse" "Corsola, Spike Cannon, Politoed and Staryu, use Water Gun, Psyduck, use Confusion, Gyarados, Hyper Beam, Goldeen, Water Pulse." "Sudowoodo, use Double-Edge, Chansey Secret Power, Croagunk, Poison Jab, Steelix, Dragonbreath, Marshtomp, Mud Shot, and Crobat, Cross Poison." "Braixen, Flamethrower, Pancham, Stone Edge, Sylveon, Fairy Wind." "Bunnelby, Mud Shot, Chespin, Pin Missile, Luxray, Swift." "Dedenne, Nuzzle." The attacks all combined into one powerful move, which made Malamar and Hypno shudder in fear. "Nooooo!" "Maaaaaar" they yelled, as they kept soaring into the sky, as if they were saying: "We're blasting off again!", as they hit the sun, they were burned into ashes and died. The penulum fell to the ground. "Holy..." Kandalee's hands were in her pockets. "We...killed...Malamar and...Hypno" William gasped with his on his mouth. They paused for a moment, then...... Plusle, doing her usual thing, tried to hug Minun. She chased him for about ten minutes before Kandalee was finally able to keep her in her Poké Ball. All the Pokemon cheered. and jumped to their trainers in affection. Kandalee was petting Swirlix when she received a phone call. "What the hell did I just see flying into the sun?" It was her father. "Uh.... It was a balloon." Another voice came on. It sounded like the speaker was six or seven. "I don't think so..." Kandalee immediately hung up. Chapter 3 Ursaring felt very guilty. Kandalee patted his arm. "It's okay. We all know you didn't want to be hypnotized. Malamar was just too powerful." "Gumaa...." Ursaring felt doubtful. "Ursaring says that he feels bad for attacking you" William translated. Kandalee smiled. "I'm not hurt, so it's like you didn't attack me at all." "Guma." Ursaring was relieved, and smiled. Swirlix flew around in front of his face. "Swirlix lix! Lix lix lix Swirlix!!" Kandalee giggled. "Swirlix, you're going to make everyone dizzy! Return." Swirlix was returned to her Poké Ball. Category:Eevee Series Category:Episodes where a villain Pokemon dies. Category:Eevee Series Episodes